Sacrifice
by TxtVoyager
Summary: Hal damage's The exterior of the Interceptor leaving them to land on a strange planet to repair the ship getting them into more trouble than they bargained for and even more For Razer and Aya.
1. Damage

"What did you do this time Green Lantern!" Razer growled from his station.

Just moments ago Hal had thrust them all into a couple of red lanterns fire. They defeated them but this also left them with possible damage.

Hal looked at Aya worriedly as she started to calculate the damage.

"There is damage to the exterior of the ship." Aya stated.

"Can we fix it?" Hal asked.

Aya lifted her head slightly as she calculated further.

"Yes, I have found a planet within range with the materials we shall need for repairs." Aya said.

"How long will it take Aya?" Hal asked.

"We will require three days" Aya responded.

"Great" Kilowag broke into the conversation. "Just had to go and break the ship again Jordon."

"Hey! Its not as bad as last time!" Hal responded.

"Aya." Razer broke in through the faces that were being made by Hal at kilowag now. "There is not anything dangerous there this time is there or Vermin?" His facial expression changing from indifferent to disgust.

Aya Sat at her station and Calculated again.

"I have no information on this" She stated flatly.

"So you do not know?" Razer asked.

"Correct" Aya said.

"Great." Razer grumbled slouched over the back of his chair crossing his arms.

"Well we will have to take our chances." Hal said in his I am in command voice.

"Plotting a course now" Aya said and turned to face the outside window after taking a moment to watch Razer's Reaction.

[Author's Note: My New GLTAS Fan fiction since "When I Find you"! I hope you enjoy this one! I'm planning on about five chapters but I always end up with more so I have no idea what will happen! Also this story has nothing to do with "When I Find You" which is sad.. but I wanted to do something different. Thanks for reading!]


	2. A Strange World

"See Razer! It isn't as bad as you thought" Hal remarked as soon as they stepped off the interceptor onto the planet.

"Humph" was all Razer had as a response as he crossed his arms and walked further ahead to where Aya was as Kilowag and Hal lagged behind.

They had landed on a planet with everything on the planet. Plants, landscape, and otherwise were either extremely large or incredibly small. So they either stepped on a small tree or ran into the largest bush like plant ever seen in existence.

"I have found the location of the materials we will need" Aya started as she held her device out in the direction. "The materials also seem to be near a large quantity of life forms"

"A village?" Razer asked as he started to walk with her.

"Possibly" Aya nodded.

They reached the village quickly with Razer and Aya still far ahead of their companions.

They were greeted quickly by life forms with huge eyes, purple skin, short legs, and long arms. These inhabitants also happened to range in size like the landscape. They to were incredibly large and taller than kilowag by far or very small.

"A legendary Traveling couple! Just like in the stories Granma!" on of the smaller creatures said as it rushed to and elder one of the same size.

"No we are not_" Razer started before being interrupted by another small but elderly being walking up to them through the crowd"

"I apologize." He said. "Our village has a legend that whenever a couple travels through our village that we shall have very good luck than the rest of that year."

"Interesting" Aya said while adding this information to her database.

Razer stepped closer to the crowd in front off Aya as Hal and Kilowag finally made their way to the village.

"And who are you?" Razer asks.

"I am Boku and I am the Village elder." Boku replied.

"So are you in charge here?" Hal asked as he stepped up next to Razer.

"Yes" Boku replied.

"Than possibly you can direct us? We are looking for a material that will help us repair out ship." Aya said and knelt down to his level showing him the material on her device she has been using to detect it.

"I believe these two here can help you" he said as he called three of the larger villagers over.

The Lanterns all start to follow them but than Razer and Aya were stopped by some of the villagers.

"We would like it if you two would stay and join us in our traditional festivities." Boku said. "I'm sure your giants can handle this" he said as he pointed towards Hal and Kilowag.

"No" Razer grumbled and started to walk off before Hal stopped him.

"Come on Razer stay. It will be fine! Aya looks like she would like to and I'm sure she could learn something from this. Kilowag and I can handle this. Loosen up and enjoy your self!" Hal said and puts his thumbs up.

"Fine" Razer growled.

"Good" Hal smiled and walked over to Aya.

"Aya. Kilowag and I can handle this one and Razer will stay with you." Hal said and smiled at her and she almost seemed to smile back as she handed Hal the detector"

Hal and kilowag started to walk away before Hal turned around and shouted back to them "Razer, watch her and don't get into any trouble!"

Then the two green lanterns were gone and the villagers were dragging off Razer and Aya.

"All this is going to be is trouble" Razer grumbled under his breath.

[Author's Note: Chapter 2! I just can't stop typing! Also special Thanks to Silverwolf2010 who proofread this for me! :D

Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up soon! I think you Razaya fans will like it: Its called "Dancing?"


	3. Dancing?

Razer and Aya are now standing off to the side of all of the villagers celebrating. They were doing everything from feasts of strange food to music and dancing. Razer and Aya just stood off to the side watching. Razer was crossing his arms and brooding while leaning up against a structure but occasionally he would glance at Aya. She seemed to be enjoying herself watching all of this culture in front of her must have been creating quite the collection of information in her database on this species.

"Razer." Aya said breaking the silence and his train of thought.  
"What exactly are these movements they are making called? They seem to be moving rhythmically to the sounds." Aya asked looking at him with big wondering eyes.

"You do not know?" Razer asked surprised this was not already recorded in her databanks.

"No." Aya stated.

"Well the movements they are making are called Dancing. It is common in many cultures. Dance is a way to express one's self by moving rhythmically to the sounds, which is called music. It is usually done in pairs such as they are doing " Razer gestured a bit to the villagers as he finished answering her question.

"I would like to gather more information on this subject with an experiment" Aya said.

"You want to Dance?" Razer asked.

"Yes."

"Razer, Does you culture have dancing?" Aya asked him.

"Yes." Razer responded not liking where this was going very much.

"Than will you dance with me and show me" Aya asked

"Aya I Do not_" He started before looking at her face. she had managed to show a hopeful and curious expression. Razer could not resist and he caved in.

"Alright fine." Razer said just as a new song started and held out his right hand in front of her."

"Would you care to dance Aya?" Razer asked in the customary way he had learned as a teen on his planet when they were not being attacked that is.

"Yes" Aya responded. "But I do not understand why you are asking after I just asked you."

"Its customary Aya for me to ask you first and for you to put you hand in mine so I may guide you to dance" Razer responded.

Aya took in the information than put her hand in his and let him guide her to the dance floor.

It was a slow song thankfully. Razer was not the best dancer but at least he could guide Aya in this.

Razer started by having her put her hands on his shoulders and he put his around her waist and he moved slowly with the music guiding her.

"Are you collecting the information you wanted Aya?" Razer asked her.

Aya was about to answer when the music started to speed up and Razer instinctively lifted his left hand from her waist and grabbed her left hand off his shoulder. Linking their fingers Razer started to lead again in the faster speed and basically started bouncing about leading her and moving about the floor in the way he had been taught. He had earned a synthesized surprised like noise from Aya which he responded to with a compulsory side smile which he quickly dropped after noticing it.

Aya followed him and quickly caught on and she almost was able to catch him enjoying himself from time to time before the expression would drop from him face. Either way she knew he was enjoying himself even if it was just a small part of him.

Razer spun her out and pulled her back in right before the end of the music and than he dipped her instinctively at the end holding her around the waist with his right hand and ending so close to her that their lips could almost touch.

Then the villagers around them started cheering and Razer lifted her back to a standing position, which is when they noticed no one had been dancing, but them all of the villagers had stood off to the side and watched.

Razer not wanting to stand there and be stared at by the crowd of giant eyed aliens started to walk away but was held back by Aya. They were still holding hand and when he looked back at her she seemed to be studying the crowd.

But it was not her usual curious face…

Aya dropped his hand assuming her battle stance with both of her hand crossed over in front of the lower part of her face just as the villagers started moving forward and lifted weapons of all kinds.

Razer soon followed in lifting his ring.

"Do not get into any trouble Hal says." Razer mumbled out loud. "Trouble always comes to us."

[Anne's Note: Hehe Aya made Razer dance. Well I enjoyed coming up with ways to write this chapter and the dancing I mostly enjoyed making them dance… The Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading!]


	4. Serpents!

"Kilowag! I found the material Aya wanted!" Hal said while holding the detector high in the air and celebrating.

"Great Jordan now we just have to go get the kids and the materials back to the interceptor." Kilowag sighed knowing he'd be the one carrying the giant hunk of rock.

Then as Hal turns to pry the Rock out of the Wall one of the villagers comes from as grabs him around his shoulders. Hal immediately slams him against the wall of the cave than pins him there with his arm.

Kilowag turns to look at Hal as he leaves his already knocked out villager on the floor.

"Care to explain why you attacked us?" Hal asks.

"We were suppose to keep you from going back to the village to retrieve your fellow travelers! Now let me go!" The villager screams.

"What are they going to do to them?" Hal asked him as he pins him harder against the wall

"Our village uses young travelers as sacrifice for the giant serpent that attacks our village so we don't get eaten!" The villager squeals

"Thanks" Hal says with a smirk than Knocks him out and takes off towards the exit.

"I'm going to go get Razer and Aya from the village!" Hal yells back at kilowag.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do Jordon!" Kilowag yells after him.

"Get the rock back to the ship than come help me!" Hal yells back from a distance.

Kilowag sighs "I knew this was gonna happen." He mumbles to himself and pries the materials they need out of the wall and than picks up the device Hal dropped on the ground on his way out.

"Aya do you have any idea what is going on here?" Razer yells as he blasts off a couple of the villagers who were starting to crawl up his legs like spiders.

"I to do not understand why they are attacking us" Aya states plainly like usual as she backs into him and they start blasting villagers back to back.

"Great" Razer mumbles and tries to shake some of them off of his leg as 2 big guys with spears come after him.

Razer goes head to head with them and brings out his own red spear to face them off. Razer trips one of them making him land flat on his face and than blasts the other one straight on in the stomach.

Then Razer is grabbed from behind as four strong arms grab him from behind two on each arm pulling him to a kneeling position and pull off his ring and Razer struggles and growls until they put a spear by his throat and he stops moving.

"I would suggest you two stop fighting" The elder Boku says as he walks up. "He hates it when we bring him cold meat."

"Aya! Run! Go get Hal!" Razer yells as She turns around to see the position he's in.

"No." her eyes glow green as she goes into her fight stance. "I will not leave you here to die!" Aya yells.

"Than I suggest you don't struggle Aya and surrender before we slice off his head" Boku says and the villagers holding Razer down tighten their grips and their weapons inch toward his body.

Aya's arms fall to her sides and her eyes go back to their normal shade of blue.

"Aya…" Razer Says silently and watches as she surrenders herself to them just asking himself. Why She did not just leave like he asked her to. She had to know she had the possibility of saving the Green Lanterns if she just went and found Hal.

Why…

[Author's note: See it's the next chapter! I updated! Not as quickly as I did with "When I Find You" but this one took a while of how I wanted this to go. I hope you enjoyed it! The Next Chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading!EDIT: I fixed the problems people kept commenting about... I apologize for the annoyance.]


	5. Chains

Some of the villagers were chaining Razer and Aya to a giant metal pole outside the village.

"Aya I will get us out of this." Razer says while one the villagers still has a spearhead right up against the skin of neck. Razer didn't know how he would get them out of this but if he could he would save Aya. But Aya stayed Silent as the positioned both of her hands against her back as they wrapped her in chains as they were doing to him.

"Wait." Boku says suddenly "Chain their right hands together."

"Why?" one of the Villagers chaining Aya asks.

"It will remind them of that horrible dance they did earlier" Boku Said.

"And they sure are a lot cuter that way" on of the little girl villagers giggled.

Razer's and Aya's Right hands were chained together with heavy chains wrapped around their wrist's so they couldn't even rotate their hands.

"Oh and Razer." Boku says holding his Ring. "I'm sure your going to need this if you can get out of the chains that is" Boku flicks the ring with his small thumb and it land feet from Razer and Aya on the ground but Razer can only stare at it as Boku and the Rest of the village retreated back to the village Razer could see far of in the distance. What could they do? There had to be a way to escape.

"Aya." Razer Turns to her but she continues to look straight at the ground with a blank expression on her face. "Aya can you cut through the chain anywhere?"

Silence.

"Aya?" Razer says again.

"No." She finally responds still looking at the ground." I am unable to free us without harming my CPU panel in my back or your right hand."

"Can you disassemble?" Razer asks her.

"No, I am to tightly bound with the chains. It would be ineffective to disassemble"

Razer looked at her again at her as she looked to the ground than he looked off into the distance wishing whatever was supposed to come would not come but that never happened.

"Razer." Aya finally lifted her head and looked at him. "I apologize. Maybe if I had done as you told me and gone to find Green Lantern Hal Jordan maybe_"

"Stop right there, Aya. There nothing you can do about it now." Razer stopped her before she could state the 'what ifs'. He did not want to hear her give up hope just yet. One of them had to have some.

Then a low rumble could be heard in the distance getting closer and closer.

"Whatever it is Aya. It's coming." Razer said his head leaned off towards the noise.

Aya gripped his hand tightly and looked off towards the noise to and Razer could not help but to squeeze her hand to.


	6. Hal Jordan Saves the Day!

A Giant Red Serpent slithered quickly to them blasting dirt into the air as he slide against the ground.

It was huge obviously he had eaten more than enough travelers and villagers but didn't stop. Razer observed it further as it came to ensure their deaths it was like a red dragon that had its feet taken away from it with spikes coming out of its head and red bloodthirsty eyes.

It came closer and closer.

Razer looked at Aya one last time. Her eyes were closed and she was still squeezing his hand. Then a green light came from behind him. Razer turned to see Hal Jordan Standing there and the Serpent slamming to its side.

"Aya, Open your eyes" Razer spoke softly relieved they were almost saved.

Aya opened them slowly and looked at Razer and than around him.

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan." Aya said with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Miss me?" Hal said and ran over to cut them out of the chains.

Razer and Aya were freed but not out of danger yet.

"Hey why are you two holding hands?" Hal asked giving Razer and do I need to talk to you about something look.

Razer dropped Aya's hand and looked back at her for a second.

"Pfft" Razer managed at Hal's question. Razer ran retrieved hiss ring and than went full force at the Serpent.

"Hey! I thought I came to save you!" Hal yelled after him and took off to help.

Aya stood there for a moment and looked at her hand and than to Razer battling the Serpent. She didn't waste another moment though she took off to help them.

The Serpent still seemed to be wining as they attacked it.

Aya went at it from the back as her companions attacked from the front. Aya blasted its tail than its midsection as Hal was on top of it grabbing onto its spikes. Wait where was Razer? Aya looked around forgetting to be on guard because of the serpent. Its tail came up slamming into her leaving her plummeting to the ground.

"Aya!" Aya heard Razer's voice yell from beneath her and then there was a cushion to her fall.

"Razer?" Aya turned to look at him. He was radiating the red energy that powered his ring. It was pouring down him. He didn't even respond to her or look at her now he just growled and ran off towards the Serpent.

Green Lantern Kilowag soon came running from the distance shouting something to Aya about how the rock was at the ship and started pounding on the Serpent. Aya started to get up but was blasted back by red energy along with the other Green Lanterns who had landed disoriented mere feet from her after they had been blasted as well.

The Serpent was gone. Razer stood there alone radiating the Red Energy still.

"Poozer?" Kilowag managed.

Razer's Eyes were red. The Rage from it all was clouding everything he didn't realize what he was doing. The Serpent that attacked him and Aya it reminded him of Atrocitus blood thirsty and coming to kill what he loved most…. Razer was lost in the Rage. He just stood there growling and trying to fight it off.

"Razer." Aya said as she got up and started to walk towards him.

"Aya!" Hal yelled from behind her. "Aya Come back here!"

Aya continued She had to help him even if it meant disobeying orders.

"Razer!" She yelled now coming closer to him.

Razer could hear his name being called but couldn't see anything blinded by the red light.

"Razer." She said again as she got closer only to be shoved to the ground by him.

"Aya..." he growled.

He could hear her she knew that but there had to be some other way to get through to him. Aya got up again but this time she threw her arms around his shoulders.

Razer growled her name slightly audio able through the fighting within himself.

"Razer please" Aya pleaded with him to come back.

He fell backwards onto the ground pulling Aya with him, as she didn't loosen her grip she landed right on top of him.

"Razer." Aya said one last time and her hand reached up from the ground and to his face. The red energy started to dissipate around him and his eyes returned back to their normal blue color.

He stayed silent for a moment staring into her eyes as she looked at him evaluating if he was back to normal.  
"Aya." He managed. Than his facial expression changed from surprise to despair realizing what had just happen.

"Aya I'm so sorry I did not_"

"Razer Stop right there" She said just as he did earlier. He did not wait a moment he wrapped his arms around Aya. He had almost hurt the entire crew including Aya. It was a horrible fate he had to bear with the red power ring.

Aya could feel his despair coming from him. She could feel his pain. She wrapped her arms around him attempting to comfort him something he did not expect from her at all.

Razer broke the embrace and helped her up from the ground.

"You got anything to say to us Poozer?" Kilowag said his arms crossed as he looked down at Razer with Hal behind him trying to calm him down.

"I believe I already apologized." Razer pushed passed him and headed back to the interceptor with Aya trailing after him.

[Anne's Note: Razaya Week! :D yay! Alright so this isn't the end like you think it would be! There is actually one more chapter! :D Than It will be over. I have one last Razer Aya moment to fit in here before this is all over and I Start my Next Razaya Fan fiction. But thanks for the reviews so far! They have been very helpful and very encouraging as well! Thanks for reading! One more chapter! Also I don't mean to make Aya seem Weak at all! She is very strong indeed but she was disoriented still from all that happened plus incredibly distracted by Razer.. hehe. Next Fan fiction She shall stand tall! :D]


	7. Apologies Razer

Back on the interceptor.

"Aya can we repair the damage in space?" Hal asked. "I would prefer to not have another run in with those villager"

"Yes with the materials we can repair the damage in orbit in exactly 2.3 days." Aya responded.

"Good get us out of here." Hal said relieved.

Razer had retreated to his room as soon as they got into the interceptor he just was laying on his back on his bed. He just stared at the ceiling and attempted to forget what had just happened. What did just happen? He didn't know. Razer sighed and rolled onto his side facing the wall.

"Razer?" The door to his room slide open and closed as Aya entered the room.

"What do you want, Aya."

"I would like to apologize for earlier" Aya started.

"For What?" Razer said still turned to the wall. "You saved me."

"I was not apologizing for my actions after you defeated the Serpent." Aya said.

"Aya! Do you even understand! I could have really hurt you!" Razer yelled angry but not mad at her. He was mad at himself.

"My actions were to ensure the safety of the crew." Aya said.

"Of course" Razer said crossing his arms and turning around.

"Also to ensure the Safety of you Razer and to have you returns to your normal state. I did not want to lose you Razer." Aya said softly.

Razer lowered his arms and his expression softened but Aya wouldn't see his back was still turned to her and he was comfortable with it that way.

"Razer if you would let me continue what I was stating earlier. I would like to apologize for lying to you"

"About what?" Razer asked as he turned around. Aya lie? What could she possibly lie about?

" I would like to apologize for inquiring about dancing when I am fully versed on the topic. I apologize for having you engage in the activity. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself" Aya stated it all plainly as usual except for lowering her voice and looking to the ground with her last sentence.

Razer looked at her and her downcast look. He was not angry. He actually found it quite humorous that she was apologizing for that of all things and had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. She came to apologize about wanting to dance! But he had to comfort her somehow.

"Aya" Razer said as he threaded his fingers through hers and set his other hand around her waist.

"Razer?" Aya said giving him a confused look as he suddenly dipped her just as he had done at the end of their dance earlier.

"If you would like to dance again Aya. I would be more than likely to agree to it." Razer said softly his face inches from hers and he smiled just slightly for a second.

Aya smiled back with her small smile she had on her face when the green lanterns praised her.

"I would appreciate that, Razer: Aya responded as she put her arm on Razer's shoulder balancing herself out.

"Thank you Aya" Razer said and kissed her on the forehead.

[Author's Note: okay now I'm done! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and for all the wonderful reviews!. I will be putting up even more Razaya stories! Thanks for reading!"


End file.
